sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neues Spiel, neues Glück
Neues Spiel, neues Glück ist die erste Folge der zweiten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie versucht über Mr. Big hinweg zu kommen, Miranda versteht ihre Trauer nicht, Charlotte genießt ihren neuen Freund und Samantha versucht verzweifelt, ihr Sexualleben zu retten. Handlung Ein Monat ist seit der Trennung von Big vergangen. Carrie geht es schlecht und sie sieht ihn überall in der Stadt, ohne dass er wirklich da ist. Sie schränkt ihr Leben ein und geht nur noch dort hin, wo sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht zufällig auf ihn treffen kann. Schließlich halten es ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr aus und holen sie zuhause ab, damit sie mal wieder ausgeht. Während Charlotte der Meinung ist, Carrie dürfe noch trauern, denn man bräuchte die Hälfte der Beziehungsdauer, um über einen Ex hinwegzukommen, ist Miranda der Meinung, Carrie sollte sich zusammenreißen und endlich darüber hinwegkommen. Samantha ist immer noch mit James zusammen, obwohl sie sich immer noch nicht mit seinem winzigen Penis abgefunden hat. Die Freundinnen gehen ins Yankee-Statium, um sich das Spiel anzusehen und schon nachmittags Bier zu trinken. Miranda feuert den "Neuen Yankee" Joe an, den neusten Spieler des Teams, der gerade groß rauskommt. Als er einen Ball auf die Tribüne schlägt, wo die Freundinnen sitzen, fängt Carrie ihn und nach dem Spiel gehen sie vor die Umkleideräume, um sich ein Autogramm zu holen. Nachdem er unterschrieben hat und geht, lädt ihn Carrie ungeniert zu einer Party ein. Miranda ist eifersüchtig. Samantha kann nicht anders, als sich die Spieler anzusehen, die nackt aus der Dusche kommen, und davon zu träumen, dass auch James so aussehen würde. Obwohl sie dachte, alles vernichtet zu haben, findet Carrie ein Foto von sich und Big, als sie sich am Freitag für die Party fertig macht. Sie sehen beide glücklich aus. Carrie geht mit Joe auf die Party und Charlotte mit ihrem neuen Freund Paul. Carrie glaubt erneut, Big zu sehen, doch er ist es wieder nicht. Nachts bringt Joe sie heim, sie unterhalten sich gut und er küsst sie. Am nächsten Morgen ist ein Foto von ihnen in der Zeitung. Charlotte ist euphorisch, dass es ein tolles Foto von Carrie ist, auf dem Big sie somit das erste mal wiedersehen wird und Miranda reagiert übertrieben, weil sie schon wieder über ihn reden und geht kurz weg. Charlotte spricht Pauls Problem an, sich ständig im Schritt herumzufummeln. Als Miranda zurückkommt und vom Thema erfährt, regt sie sich fürchterlich auf und verlässt die Gruppe mit den Worten, sie sollten sich erst wieder melden, wenn sie nicht mehr über Männer reden würden. Samantha und James probieren verschiedene Sexpraktiken aus, damit Samantha endlich etwas spürt, doch nichts funktioniert und Samantha gibt nach ergebnislosen Stunden auf. Charlotte versucht während dessen das Problem ihres Freundes damit zu lösen, dass sie ihm andere Unterwäsche kauft, doch er missversteht sie vollkommen und Charlotte bringt es nicht über sich, ihm zu sagen, worum es wirklich geht. Er verlässt sie, weil er sie für zu anhänglich hält. Miranda ist einige Zeit später in der Stadt unterwegs und trifft auf Eric, ihre große Liebe, der sie für eine andere verlassen hatte. Sie ist schockiert und versteckt sich, damit er sie nicht sieht. Dann rennt sie nach Hause. Carrie und Joe treffen sich in einer Bar und haben so viel Spaß, dass Carrie einmal nicht an Big denkt. In diesem Moment taucht er wirklich auf. Sie reden kurz miteinander und Carrie versucht, sich unverfänglich zu geben, doch die Begegnung erschüttert sie. Später auf dem Heimweg küssen sich Carrie und Joe, doch sie bricht in Tränen aus und gesteht ihm, dass sie noch nicht so weit ist. Sie geht allein und trifft sich mit Miranda in einem Café. Sie erzählt von der Begegnung mit Big und entschuldigt sich sofort, aber Miranda unterbricht sie und erzählt ihrerseits von ihrer Begegnung mit Eric. Sie hat erkannt, wie schwer es ist und hat nun Verständnis für Carrie. Zentrale Frage *In einer Welt, in der es immer häufiger vorkommt, dass man jemanden verlässt, was gelten da für Trennungsregeln? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Joe *Samantha Jones - James *Miranda Hobbes *Charlotte York - Paul Errikson Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episode